She's in the Majority
by Bettakappa
Summary: Schmidt and Cece are as stable in their relationship as ever...until it's time to meet Cece's mother. Pretend season 3/back half of season 2 doesn't exist.


She's in the Majority, Chapter 1

Cece walked into the loft to see Jess, sitting reading a book on the couch, "Hey, Jess." she said, looking around to see if any other 4D loft mates were around.

"Cece." Jess began, looking up from her book, "This book I'm reading…"

"Jess, the books you read are always creepy." Cece said.

Jess gave her a look and continued anyway, "It's all about attraction. It says here that I wasn't attracted to Paul because he was the male version of me, I was attracted to Sam because he had a knack for fixing things, and I was broken. I'm attracted to Nick, apparently because he is like my father."

"Oh...?" Cece cringed.

"Here, you can read it and discover why you're attracted to Schmidt."

Cece cringed again, "Ew, no way. I don't believe in that stuff, there's not a definitive reason why people are attracted to each other."

Jess feigned confusion, "Why not, I think it's interesting, it makes your relationship grow when you understand each other better."

Just as Cece was about to respond Schmidt came barrelling out of his room, "Yes! Yes! Yes! We finally did it!"

"What's going on?" Nick grogilly said as he emerged from his room. Winston also showed up and both girls paused their conversation to stare at Schmidt.

Schmidt awkwardly removed a large painting from the wall to reveal a sharpie tally that said 'relationship board'.

"What the hell is that...I've never seen that there." Jess stared at the make-shift sign that was hidden by the painting.

"This is the Relationship Board, Jessica." Schmidt announced, "Six years ago Coach made fun of me because I couldn't keep a girl more than two weeks. So he made this, the relationship board, which keeps track of the longest-lasting relationship in the loft. Coach had it with...Anna." Schmidt read the first names on the board, even though now their names were crossed out. "And then Coach passed his own four months with an eight month relationship." Schmidt's eyes kept scrolling down the tally.

"Anyway, for six years, Nick and Coach...and even Winston have had the longest-lasting relationship in the loft, and they were convinced I couldn't do it. The current record at 2 years and 25 days is Mr. Nick Miller and Caroline."

"Boo." Everyone said at the sound of Caroline's voice and Nick bowed his head.

"But today is the day that I finally take over the board!" Schmidt roared in the loft while everyone suddenly realized what was happening. Nick cringed, waiting for defeat, Winston watched, and Jess stared at Cece, who was reacting to the feat that she obviously was unaware of: she had been in a relationship with Schmidt Fisher for 2 years and 26 days.

"Woah." Winston said, "You an Cece have been together for more than two years, when did that happen?"

But before he crossed out Nick and Caroline and scribbled his own name on the relationship board, he got up in front of his loftmates.

"First of all, I'd like to say, suck it Nick, Winston, Jess, and Coach, wherever you are." Schmidt grinned with arrogance. Everyone rolled their eyes until he began to speak again, and this time his tone turned softer as he addressed the only name he didn't mention, "Cece, you have put up with me for 2 years and 26 days. I don't know if you realize it, but that's like 2 years longer than any other woman I've been with. I know I can be douchey and annoying and weird most of the time but um, it means the world to me that you are always right there with me no matter what. I obviously couldn't have gotten onto this board with anyone other than you because you're my second half and...um, I love you so much."

Cece walked up to Schmidt after his little victory speech and pressed her lips up against that irresistible grin of his, "I had no idea, I just can't believe we've been together this long."

"Believe it, I've been counting."

She bit her lip and whispered, "I love you, too, Schmidt."

"Would you like to do the honor?" he asked aloud, giving her a sharpie.

"This is your board, babe." Cece smiled, handing it right back. So Schmidt grabbed Cece's hand with his non-writing left. He struck a thick line across the previous entry:

_Nick & Caroline_

_overtook on January 2011_

_length: March 2009- April 2011_

and proudly wrote:

_Schmidt & Cece _

_overtook on October 2013_

_length: May 2011-present_

"To present? Is that what you wrote?" Nick peered over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I guess there isn't gonna be an end date."

"Oh my god!" Jess cooed, knowing the implication of what Schmidt just said while Cece gave his abdomen a little squeeze as he had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

Even though they were never lovey-dovey about their relationship, it was clear to anyone with eyes; these two really cared about each other and were in it for the long haul.

"To Schmidt and Cece, the longest relationship the loft has ever known!" Winston raised his glass, and the rest followed suit with their 'pretend' glasses.

Later on after dinner, everyone was scattered about and Cece stepped away to take a phone call.

"Hello?...Mother hi...no, I'm not a home I'm at Jess' for dinner...because that's where my boyfriend lives...yes, the Jewish one...yes, he's still my boyfr...two years and twenty-six days...how do I know that? Well, today, funny story actually, today we became the longest tenured relationship in the loft...I know, and I think it's time for you to meet him...what...now, okay, yeah, be there in a half hour...okay."

Cece walked into the living room like a zombie, and only Schmidt noticed.

"Honey...what's wrong...you look like you saw a ghost."

"We're leaving right now." She instructed him, "Because you're going to meet my mother."

Schmidt's eyes grew twenty sizes, "What."

Before he got too riled up she tried to calm him down, "Just relax, babe, everything's going to be fine."

"Cece, it's not. She's going to hate me. We all know that."

"Schmidt..."

"You said it yourself, two years ago when I first told you I love you, and I quote, Schmidt, my mother, she's gonna hate you. You're Jewish..."

Cece was quick to interrupt with a smile, "She's in the majority."

Schmidt was able to smile back, and he gulped hard, "Alright...let's do this."

**A/N: This is for everyone who wants nothing more than for Schmidt and Cece to just finally be together already! I have some ideas on how the meeting between Schmidt and Cece's mother goes, so we'll see where this goes...hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
